


that explains a lot

by ace8013



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Alcohol, Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, luke is a smol bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace8013/pseuds/ace8013
Summary: A collection of one-shots or dabbles about Luke and Sanjay at Oxford, and occasionally Bannerman  Road.





	1. Chapter 1

Sanjay sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 'This is ridiculous,' he thought to himself. 'Luke's definitely taking the piss this time.'

And yet he knew Luke was indeed, not, taking the piss. Because aliens were indeed real, and they had most definitely been followed to London. 

 

Sanjay thought back to that night, last week. It was early, or late, depending on point of view, and Sanjay had gotten to sleep early, due to an exam the next day. 

But he woke at about 4 am, to heavy pounding on his door. Sanjay scrambled out of bed, checked the time, and pulled open the door to find a very distressed looking Luke.

"I need your help Jay," Luke spoke quiet and hurriedly. 

"It's 4 am Luke! And how many times, don't call me 'Jay'!" Sanjay managed whispering.

Luke waved his comment off. "Look, I need you to help me break into my room-" He began, but was cut off.

"What the hell Luke? You have a key to your own room, I would hope!" Sanjay was really beginning in to get irritated now. "If this is some kind of joke,"

Luke's face was completely serious. "This isn't a joke, Sanjay. It's a matter of life or death. I need you, to help me."

That night had explained a lot about Luke, really. That he was created by aliens, he had a metal dog from the year 5000, and a super computer back home, that didn't seem to like Sanjay very much.

He probably was out of his mind for not dumping Luke, and checking himself into a mental hospital on the spot.

But here he was hiding under the dashboard in the driver's seat of Luke's yellow bug, waiting for Luke to text him that he was done. Luke was convinced they were being stalked by whatever had locked Luke out of his room last week. The whole ordeal was getting a bit creepy. 

So the two had packed a backpack and driven to Ealing, after Luke's mum, Sarah Jane, and Rani and Clyde hadn't answered their phones. 

Luke had needed 'Mr. Smith' to analyze some traces of some weird goo, and was planning to be in and out of his mother's house as quickly as possible. Sanjay made the choice to stay in the car while he did so to 'keep lookout', and was doing so when he heard a car pulling up and did the only thing that came to mind. Hid. And texted Luke to get out. He remained quiet and hidden ands car doors slammed and voices spoke.

'Hurry up, Luke!' Sanjay thought.

But then, he was almost positive he heard Luke's voice mixed with the others. 

"-yeah sorry, I've really got to get going and all," Luke said as he pulled open the passenger side door, "I'm on a schedule I've got to get back, but I'll call later and explain Mum," 

Sanjay heard a woman's voice respond, "Oh but Luke, it's been so long, and you're here," 

Sanjay crawled out from his hiding space and proceeded to climb over the passenger side seat and out the open door while saying, "Is that your mum?"

He pushed Luke's shoulder. "You had me all hostile, and it's just your mum." He said cheerfully, partially to annoy Luke, who was giving him a death glare.

He brushed of his hand and ran the other through his hair, before sticking it out to who appeared to be Sarah Jane. 

"Hiya. I'm Sanjay, it's nice to meet you." He then moved to shake hands with the two teenagers standing behind her. "And this must be the infamous Rani and Clyde, yeah?" 

"That's us." Rani smiled. "Though you're quite infamous yourself, Sanjay."

He turned to Luke and raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Oh, why don't you two come in? I'll put the kettle on." Sarah Jane spoke. 

Luke walked up behind Sanjay as the group crossed the threshold. "I thought we agreed in and out?" He whispered. 

"Yeah, well, you didn't say I'd get to meet your mum," Sanjay whispered back.

"I didn't know she'd be back!" Luke spoke, obviously irritated with the other teen.

The two had remained in the hall, while Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani had proceeded to what Sanjay assumed was the kitchen.

"Come on Luke, lighten up, it'll be fine."

"Fine, at least we got the information I needed."

Sanjay followed Luke further into the house.


	2. see you over hols?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanjay has a formal visit to London at the beginning of summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are so crap

Sky crunched on her practically cremated toast. Clyde stood at the counter watching the news. Sarah Jane reading a book at the table. The peace was disturbed as Luke came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

"Hey Lukey-boy!" Clyde spoke.

Luke waved while shoving a piece of toast from Sky's plate into his mouth.

He mumbled un-intelligible sounds at her, pointing at her plate.

"You can have it." She pushed the plate in his direction and stood from the table grabbing her school bag. "Come on Clyde. Bye Mum, Luke. 

"Bye!" Luke waved. "Have fun at school!"

Sarah Jane peered at him over the top of her glasses. "You're cheerful this morning." She inquired.

"I'd love to talk Mum," he spoke grabbing his jacket, "but I've got to pick up Sanjay From the train station." He kissed her on the cheek and moved swiftly out the door.

Sarah Jane smiled knowingly and moved her attention back to her book.

_A mother always knows._

* * *

 

Sanjay scanned the crowd of people, his grip on his rucksack tight. He finally spotted Luke in one of his signature scarves and ran to him. 

"Hey!" Sanjay pulled Luke into a tight hug.

"Hey, you know, you only saw me last week." Luke replied clapping Sanjay on the back.

"Yeah, but.. I missed you." Sanjay smiled sheepishly, pulling away.

"You ready to officially see London?" Luke inquired. Sanjay nodded vigorously and put an arm around Luke as they exited the train station.

The two spent the next hour walking through London, until Sanjay pointed out 'Bloomin' Lovely'. 

"Can we go in there? I want to get your mum some flowers?" Sanjay questioned.

Luke laughed. "Rani's mum owns that place."

"Awesome. Let's meet her." And before Luke could stop him, Sanjay had started crossing the road.

 

* * *

"I've always liked flowers quite a bit, my mum loves them." Sanjay explained to Gita. 

"Well they are quite lovely I'd have to say," she agreed, "a picker upper I think. Got any preferences?" She asked him.

"I quite like daisys, they're plain but nice." Sanjay spoke.

"You're lucky then I've got a few in stock," Gita replied.

And so Luke and Sanjay, daisies in hand, exited the shop and made they're way to Luke's car.

* * *

 

"Ready to go?" Luke inquired as he started the engine.

"Ready as I'll ever be." 

 


	3. go home luke, you're drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke declares to Sanjay'a friends he can't get drunk. Chaos ensues.

"We're gonna get  _hammered_ tonight mate." Josh, one of Sanjay's mates was proclaiming.

Sanjay grinned and glanced over to Luke, who was frowning. "Hammered?" he mouthed.

"Drunk, Luke. We're gonna get drunk." Sanjay explained quietly. Luke nodded and then looked to Josh, and his mate Michael.

"I can't get drunk." he spoke quite simply,

"What do ya mean ya can't get drunk? Everyone can get drunk." Michael puzzled. 

"Not me. It's impossible."

"Bullshit." Josh spoke up, "You, Luke are gonna have fun tonight.

* * *

By the time Sanjay found him it was too late.

By the time Sanjay found him, his score had amounted to 12 cups of beer, 3 rounds of vodka shots, and 2 daquiris. He was nursing a red solo cup and sitting on top of a breakfast bar stool, when Sanjay approached him.

"Hey Luke. How you doing?"

Luke noticed him and put down his cup and promptly shoved himself into Sanjay's arms. He wrapped his arms around Sanjay's neck and rested his forehead on the others shoulder.

"Let's dance Jay." He spoke loudly in Sanjay's ear over the music coming from the next room.

"No, Luke," he tried to push Luke's arms off him, "Luke I think it's time to go home."

"Mmm. Where's home again?"

"My room." No fucking way was he letting Luke go back to his own dorm alone.

Luke giggled, "Your room?" while running his hands down Sanjay's chest.

"Luke-" oh god, oh god, he needed to get Luke out of there right now.

He wasn't paying attention when Luke's lips met his.

That was something they didn't do.

They  _never_ expressed affection in public. Sanjay was terrified to. Josh called it 'PTSD from when he was a kid'. And here the were, kissing. And kissing again. And again, and-

"Luke, Luke we need to stop." Yeah, Sanjay liked Luke. Yeah, Luke was really hot right now. Yeah, he wanted him. 

But, he was drunk. And that made it wrong... right?

"Luke come on, it's time to leave."

Luke melted into Sanjay's side and allowed his boyfriend to guide him out the door

 


	4. kind, but not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanjay's mother tries to be kind, but it isn't enough.

"Who were you talking to? Luke questioned, as Sanjay settled back into his bed after taking a phone call in the hall.

"My mum. She just wanted to know how I was doing." Sanjay answered cuddling himself back in next to Luke's body.

Luke nodded. "How is she?"

"Fine."

"Is she still," he motioned his hand unintelligibly.

"Mad?" Yeah. Of course she is. She's been mad since I was fourteen and told her I like guys, and now she's mad because she thought that ithe was a phase and now I'm with you."

"I'm okay, if she doesn't like me Jay. Not everyone likes me."

"Yeah." he sighed and it was quiet for a bit, Sanjay could only hear Luke's breathing. "But I want her to like you. Because I like you."

"You can't help yourself though. I'm just that great." Luke smiled,causing the other boy to laugh.

"How's your mum?" He questioned, ready for a long speel about recent alien attacks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, there will be more in the next chapter.


End file.
